


General NSFW Headcanons for Ryu Tanaka

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Plsss I need some nsfw Tanaka HC I love him so much♡♡
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 35





	General NSFW Headcanons for Ryu Tanaka

  * Tanaka is the definition of “Swooning” we all know this. He will swoon over you at any point of the day and anywhere the two of you might be. And he’s never quiet about his swooning either.
  * But the moment you kiss him in public, it’s game over. He literally falls over and you might think he’s dead. When his love is reciprocated he goes 404. Again, we know this
  * I feel like it would carry on to the bedroom too
  * Like he would be the sweetest lover
  * He likes to start everything off by touching you and equally he loves your hands on his body too
  * I’ve said this before, but I feel like Tanaka would absolutely love your hands
  * Like the first time you wrap your hand around his cock, it’s game over ngl
  * And he asks for it a lot after that too. But only if you want to! 
  * He’s all blushy when he asks for it. Nothing like his energetic nature when he’s swooning over you. Which is adorable
  * He likes to fuck you either missionary or you facing him while riding him so he can see as much of you and your body as possible. And wrap his arms around you as he fucks you
  * I feel like Tanaka would love to just fuck you ever so slowly just so he can WATCH as his lengthy cock slips in and out of you
  * And the way you would squirm against him from going so slow would make it all the better
  * Tanaka wouldn’t go _rough_ on you unless you asked him too, he’s just not that kinda guy to start off rough or do something that might hurt you
  * But if you tell him to go harder or faster or he feels your body reacting to his in just the right way, hell yeah he’ll fuck you into the bed. 
  * But besides fucking you I feel like he wouldn’t mind a meal or two through out the week. If you know what I mean~ 
  * Like he would come home and lay down so his head is on your thighs. But his intentions aren’t exactly to just lay there
  * No he is going to push up your shirt a little and give your stomach the lightest kisses, only to then shimmy your pants and panties down
  * I feel like Tanaka would love to kiss on your thighs and he’d love to tease you, grazing his nose against your pussy lips 
  * It’s embarrassing how much it turns you on just to feel him kissing on you and getting so close to your heat
  * But the moment his tongue slips along your pussy lips you lose it
  * He will watch your body and see what makes you squirm the most as he ate you out
  * He wants you to feel amazing every single time afterwards
  * **ALL IN ALL Tanaka would be a very gentle and loving partner and none of us deserve him**




End file.
